Legacy
by Aeyra
Summary: Kaito isn't the only person with a family secret... Saguru has one too, one much scarier and much more than being a wanted phantom thief. What is it? Well, you'll have to read to find out. HakuKai


*Don't you hate plot bunnies that grab your brain and refuse to let you write the stories you're _supposed_ to be writing? (MSK, BWAD... ... ... *sigh* At least I'm doing BWAD...) Well, this one made me write it! I couldn't help it! (and looks like it's going to be a reasonably sized bunny... why can't I insert onion emotes when I want too?) Please enjoy and review!*

Carrying on a family legacy is more than tradition- it's your duty to your parents, to your grandparents, and whoever came before them. A family legacy is a family's pride, whether it be bathed in the spotlight or hidden deep in the shadows, only for the eyes of close relatives to see. A legacy... Sometimes you can live a thousand years and never come close to fulfilling those never-ending expectations, being overshadowed and overlooked in the process by older, more accomplished siblings. Sometimes, you destroy your legacy.

I'm not saying that that's my goal; I'm just laying out my choice descriptions of the word. However, sometimes striving to follow the rules my father has set up, and treading in the steps of my brother is hard. Painfully hard. It's only then when I want to break it, rip it into shreds. I had thought the assignment would be easy, just one murder, my final trial before I could become a real agent.

_Kill the Kaitou Kid._

Not a big deal. One pesky thief, how hard could it be? He had to be killed. He was interfering with our business. Of course, with me being a famous detective, it would be hard to do at heists where perhaps someone is watching, gasping as I shoot. No, I'd have to find out who he was; get close to him before luring him to his death.

_Kill the Kaitou Kid.__  
><em>  
>Finding out <em>who<em>he was just took a little research, a couple of picture slideshows between more 'interesting' males of Japan, then narrowing it down to teenagers. My father had managed to obtain a strand of Kid's hair for me, the key to unlock his DNA. From that, my search revealed two possibilities. Kuroba Kaito and Kudo Shinichi.

As I dived into the archived files of the two, it quickly became obvious who was 'The Magician of the Moonlight'. Kudo Shinichi was dead according to the documents; though, his death has never been confirmed. He was killed by my brother who used that miraculous new untraceable poison, the APTX 4869, as the murder weapon.

Kuroba Kaito on the other hand- man, there was so much proof, undeniable evidence, that he was Kid. He was a magician, so was Kid. He was a teenager, athletic, very intelligent- just like Kid. I could go on all day, but of course, I don't wish to bore you with my list.

_Kill the Kaitou Kid.__  
><em>  
>I enrolled in Ekoda High School, getting closer to him, learning his tricks, learning how he played his game. I had brought with me on that first day a poison. APTX 4869. I intended to slip it into his drink, the powdered form of it of course, then 'investigate' his death and frame a suspect. Simple as that.<p>

However, it was much too obvious that he was a very alert guy, his cheerful demeanor hiding sharp, wary eyes. I didn't dare risk poisoning him that day. He would catch me before my hand could even edge towards his glass. Diving through the files again, I found out some low level thugs had targeted Kid to keep him from getting Pandora. I deduced that they were the reason for his extreme caution. Perhaps getting rid of them would make my duty easier. These stupid thugs were from our Organization, I discovered. I told father to try and keep them out of this. Taking care of Kid is my job.

I became his rival, and as far as I can tell, he didn't- and still doesn't- suspect a thing about my true goal. I observed his every waking motion, trying to figure out the best way to stop his heart for good. My father had me join the task force in charge of capturing Kid, and those heists became my favorite pastimes. Each heist I'd get better, sometimes even close enough to grab his hat off of his over-swelled head. The thrill of the hunt, the adrenaline surging through my veins, I had thought this proved I could eventually murder him. At the rate I was going, it'd only take a few more days.

But- despite my intentions- I became thoroughly engrossed in him, staring at him during the boring school day, making excuses to extend my deadline. I attended every heist, threatening to reveal his identity. If I had irrefutable proof, I could blackmail him into talking with me alone and- _bang!_One bullet and with my father's influence and my brother's tidying-up skills, nobody would suspect me.

Hmph. Those thoughts haven't strayed far at all from dreams- ideals. When I spent more time with him- well- I couldn't deny that I was very, very interested in Kuroba Kaito. Interested enough to want to lean in and kiss him, taste him on my tongue. Fortunately, I maintained self-control.

In my losing battle against craziness, I asked my father if he could allow me to return to England to 'prepare' better. He was surprised that I needed more time, but willingly let me go, saying, "The first job is always the hardest. But you'll find that killing a person isn't much harder than just pulling a trigger. You've got the steel nerves of our family. Take as much time as you need."

Back in Europe, I spent my time reminiscing what had run through my head as I had passed Kuroba's desk, that undeniable urge to lean in and press my lips against his. A warmth I'd never felt before had surged through my veins, screaming at me, _"Now is the time!"_I had wanted to listen, I sincerely did, but I refused the pleads. I am a sophisticated man from a sophisticated, rich family. How could I kiss another guy? Preposterous.

Yet- the thought is in my dreams, both night and day, Kuroba's face like a screensaver in my mind. His voice my favorite melody, his scent my most desired fragrance, better than flowers and perfume. Don't even ask how I remember that- I just do. Right down to the tiniest detail.

I went back to Japan, desperate to see him despite knowing he would have to die by my hand. And now, that's where I am now, finally accepting the facts. I'm in love with Kuroba. However, my father's getting impatient. This is what his email reads.

_I have given you more than enough time. I expect Kid dead within the next few weeks. If he isn't, then I'll get your brother to do it. Elliot is always up for the job after all!_

_However, I expect a lot from you, son. You and Elliot will be the ones to keep our Organization alive after my death. You should be able to do this. If there is anything you need, all you have to do is ask. Just remember your training. You _**can**_ kill Kid and you _**will**_._

_-Father__  
><em>  
>So, love or legacy? That's my question. Which is more important to me? Carrying on my family name like the good son I should be and am, or throw it all away for my own desire? The equivalent of signing my own death sentence?<p>

Ah, another thing. If you haven't figured it out yet, I'll tell you my identity. My name is Hakuba Saguru. I am the someday successor of the head of the Black Organization.

*And that's it for the prologue! Hope you enjoyed! I'd like to receive a couple of positive reviews before continuing. *smiles* BTW, this will end up having HakuKai themes, but you can always sidestep them I guess. Also, if you really want to call yourself the ultimate DC fan, join this website: detectiveconanworld. com/forums. We are the awesomest DC community on the net! And again, review! Review! Review!*


End file.
